Dealing with Greasers
by EchoDeltaNine
Summary: Dakota Winston deals with her brother, and her boyfriend in 1960's Tulsa.  Curly screws up.  Will he ever honestly get her back?  And what happens when a longterm crush gets thrown into the mix? Please R&R. Rated for swearing and some profanity
1. Chapter 1: Curly

Curly

"Give it up, Shepard!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"I'll tackle you!" I knew that voice; and I knew he'd do it, too. So I picked up my pace, and ran faster. I knew I wasn't in a good position. Tim was going to kill me; well, he'd kill me as long as Dallas didn't get to me first. "Dallas is going to kill you, Curly. I'm not going to help him do it, but that don't mean I have to take it easy on you." _NO_! I thought; _you really think that Dallas isn't going to kick my ass? _Ponyboy came into my peripheral vision, running parallel to me. "You know, we're good friends and all, but I'm closer with my buddies, and I have to take their side."

"What are you saying? That you're going to let me go?"

"You catch on fast, Shepard. Get out of here. Fast. When I say stop, do it. Go down the alley. Dakota will help you out on the other side."

"Ain't Dallas gonna kill her, too?"

"You bet he will, but he cares about beating the shit out of you more right now. Stop." I took off down the alley, and Ponyboy flew by. Shouts quickly followed, and I jumped the fence as Pony's gang rounded the corner.

I managed to get out into the street, and then someone grabbed me and pulled me along faster.

"What the hell?" I yelped as I began to trip. I looked up into the eyes of the person who was still dragging me along, and my mouth dropped open. "Koty?!"

"Get moving , Shepard. I'm not going to let Dallas get to you. God, do you have two left feet or something? We hafta move _now_!" Instantly I found my balance again, and we took off.

We ran as far as downtown, then shot down another alley and managed to climb up the fire escape to the roof of a small coffee house.

"You are one gutsy chick," I said, catching my breath. "You probably shouldn't have done it. Dally'll kick your ass harder."

"You let me worry about Dallas." She never called him Dally or Dal. She had told me that it decreased his character or some such shit. "Meanwhile, what in hell did you do to make them so pissed off at you and apparently me?"

"Let's just say we didn't know it, but we got caught, and someone spilled it to the guys."

"Oh," her cheeks erupted with color. "How did Tim take it?"

"He doesn't know; yet. Dal will probably tell him though, and if Dallas doesn't finish me off, Tim will."

She didn't reply as she stared off into the evening sun. I admired her without her notice. She had strawberry-blonde hair, searing blue eyes, and a heart shaped, tanned face. It was sometimes hard to believe she was Dallas's sister. They acted nothing alike. Apart from sometimes sneaking out to meet me somewhere, and the occasional stay over at my house, she was a proper little broad. She didn't swear unless she was pissed as hell, or scared shitless.

Even though she was Dally's sister, she wasn't at all bad at loving me. When he found out we had been dating for two months with out his knowledge, he flipped. I was still healing from the beating he gave me. Grant it, I gave him some things to complain about, but he's treated me with more respect ever since then. And the weird thing was, she didn't care that Dallas told her not to see me. She was as loyal as a dog to him, but she didn't give a damn what he said when it came to me. I didn't get it.

"You should go," she whispered softly.

"What?"

"Dallas is coming. You should go. He won't hurt me as much as you, but he'll pound us both if you don't leave."

"How do you know he's coming?" She turned to me and met my gaze full on. She smiled widely revealing perfect teeth.

"You can't hear him cussing?" I listened real hard, and realized she was right. I smiled back.

"What do you propose we do about it?" She stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, I dunno. . . ." She trailed off, taking a step towards me. "You could run, and I can stay…." Again her words faded, and I was surprised at her boldness. My breath caught in my throat as she laid her lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but instead I fell deeper into her kiss.

However, the happiness I felt was short lived. The door leading to the roof top slammed open. Both of our heads snapped in that direction.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Dally started towards us, and I felt my heart beat speed up.

"Get out of here. Now." I wanted desperately to thank her but she shoved me away, and I ran off, feeling slightly disappointed. I could hear Dallas coming after me, but I jumped from roof to roof in record time, and he went back to Dakota. His yelling reached me, and right pissed me off.

I finally reached the end of town, and was thankful it was the north side. I wasn't quite in the mood to be jumped twice in one afternoon. Of course it wasn't much better than going home, because I wasn't in the mood to deal with Tim, either, and he was probably going to kick my head in. Dallas would already have told him and I wasn't happy about it.

I got lucky. A couple buddies of mine happened to pick me up and we ended up at the drive in.

We got drunk. It felt good to feel the alcohol burning in my throat. Besides that, it gave me attitude that I wouldn't have minded letting loose; especially on Dallas or Tim.

Surprisingly, I got my wish; even though it wasn't Dally, and it wasn't Tim, I banged out some steam on some stupid ass Socs.

The knew it was stupid the moment they threw the first punch; it wasn't smart to tangle with me, let alone when I'm drunk. I can't say I took it easy on them, even though they were pretty much decent guys. They all went home in their tricked up mustang with either a black eye, split lip, or both.

Eventually, I stumbled inside our shit-hole of a house.

"Where the hell have you been?" For some reason, as Tim said that, I suddenly thought those words were the funniest words in the world, and I cracked.

"Nice to see you too, Tim," I giggled out.

"What the hell do you think is so funny?"

"I dunno, man. I'm going to bed." I could tell my speech was slurred, and Tim went ballistic.

"Where the hell have you been, and what were you doing?"

"I dunno, around?" I said, deciding to ignore the second question.

"Damn it, Curly. What the hell is wrong with you lately? Dallas came here looking for you. You're damn lucky I didn't know where you were. Don't expect me to help you when he finally gets his hands on you."

"What's got your knife in a twist?" he was starting to piss me off. Who gives a damn what Dallas wanted to do to me? I'd deal with it when it happened.

"You really think you'd get away with what you did to his sister?"

"I didn't do anything to her. Besides, it was mostly her."

"Okay, what you did _with _his sister. You've seen what I did to Ray last week when I saw him with Angel. You think Dallas will let you just brush it off?"

"Since when do you care if what I do is acceptable?"

"Since it means dealing with Dallas Winston. I could let him beat the shit out of you. But I ain't gonna let him do it."

"Why?"

"I ain't gonna answer that. Get to bed. You have school in the morning."

"I ain't going."

"Why the hell not?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Why aren't you going to school?"

"I'm gonna have a hangover. Big deal."

"You're going. Take some aspirin, whatever, but you're going."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"It don't matter. Get to bed 'fore I kick your ass."

He was really pissing me off. Why the hell did he pretend to care? He's let them Brumly kids and all sorts of gangs beat the shit out of me without a shit, but he wants me to got to school? What's the sense in that? No matter, I stripped off my shirt, climbed into bed, and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dallas

"Goddamn it, Dakota!" she slid down the wall, tears spilling down her face. "He's worse than I am! What the hell do you see in him?" her answer was a loud sob that tore from her throat.

"Take it easy, Dal." I spun around and shoved my finger painfully into Johnny's chest.

"Stay out of it, Johnny!"

"Calm down, Dallas," Darry stepped up to me and I clenched my jaw, thinking about chancing a punch at him, but abruptly changed my mind at the fire in his eyes. "There's a good kid."

"I ain't no kid, damn it!" I wheeled around, blind with fury.

I paced up and down the dark alley. The only sound was Dakota's crying, my shoes scraping across the pavement, and my racing heart. I felt six pairs of eyes following me, and I eventually lost it and chucked the bottle I had in my hand at the wall. It shattered two feet from Dakota's head.

The sound that escaped her hurt me surprisingly well. I bit my tongue, trying to keep some of my anger suppressed. She was a fucking idiot for even being interested in Curly Sheperd. He was the biggest player on the block. I was up there, but I sure as hell knew when to take it seriously.

I glanced at her and started at the sight of her gone. I growled out her name and happened to catch her long hair whip around the corner. As my feet carried me towards her, I found myself unconsciously struggling against Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit.

"Take it easy, buddy," Soda counseled softly as I slid down onto the dirty ground six feet from where my sister had been. My eyes scanned the alley and I noticed two people gone.

"Where's Johnny and Pony?" Nobody answered me. None of them met my eyes, and every single one of them glanced out into the street. "Where the hell are they?"

"They were 'fraid you'd throw stuff at them too, so they went after Dakota." I shot the dirtiest look I could must at Two-Bit, and the smile fell from his face.

"You try and stop me and I'll deck you one. Got it?" I forced myself to my feet, and upsettingly found my way blocked by Darry.

"You let her be for now, Dal. She'll be at our house sooner or later tonight, and I'll make sure she gets back to you. But so long as she's in my presence, you don't hurt her. You dig?" I looked hotly into his face and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you asking me, Darry?"

"Go somewhere and let her be for now." I ground my teeth hard then shoved past him.

I hotwired the nearest car and sped to a street downtown that housed a group of apartments I parked the car and marched up to number six. I pounded on the door, and a young girl opened it.

She had big blue eyes, and long dark hair that cascaded in ringlets down her back. She was shorter than I was, but she had enough legs for sure. At the moment she was wearing a sexy knee skirt, and a tight shirt that showed a little too much cleavage.

"Dallas?" As she opened her mouth to say something else, I moved at her so fast she squeaked. My mouth plundered hers and she sighed in pleasure. After a few minutes of my hands traveling over her, she shoved me away, grinning. I knew that look, and it was exactly what I wanted. I took a step towards her, but she stopped me. "My dad's here, Dal."

"So?"

"Now isn't the time…."

"That ain't never stopped us before."

"He ain't never been here when we started, either. Now isn't a good time." A smile played about her lips, and suddenly I knew she didn't much care what the hell he thought.

"You're looking pretty good tonight, Sylvia." She batted her eyelashes playfully as she timidly walked down the hall. I followed quickly and eagerly behind her.

She led me into her room, and I slowly closed the door, flipping the lock as her fingers massaged under my collar.

"you're stiff, baby." Her voice was soft, seductive, and I felt myself being drawn progressively to her. "There you go." Her tongue flicked over my ear and a shiver ran through my body. "Relax, Dally. Just relax…." she repeated that over and over as our clothes became scattered around the room, and I took a dive into pleasure on her worn out bed.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was streaming through the slanted blinds, burning my eyes. I groaned slightly and rolled over, realizing I wasn't in my own bedroom. Black, soft and luscious, hair fell across my face.

"You feelin' okay this morning?" Sylvia traced her fingers over my chest and toyed with the chain around my neck, waiting for my answer. I didn't reply to her, and instead pulled her down on top of me and kissed her hard and long.

"Much better," I said, breathing hard from lack of oxygen. She rested her head on my chest and I stroked a hand up and down her back. She periodically sighed happily, and we both jumped as the phone rang.

She reached across me to the phone next to the bed. "hello?" Her voice was liquid, and I was surprised to feel my heart jump. "Yeah, he's here. Um hm. Yeah, hold on." she looked at me and I grinned contentedly. She smiled back saying, "Darry wants to talk to you."

I took the phone reluctantly from her hands and turned onto my side.

"Dallas here."

"Have a nice night, did you, Dallas?"

"What do you want?"

"I want my brother home."

"I thought you were pissed at me."

"I am. You're an asshole, but I need you at home. Right now."

"Why?" Fear and panic had crept into her voice. "Koty, why?"

"Please, Dally. I need you. Please come home."

"Dakota?" I started, but I heard a door slam, Dakota scream, and then the line went dead. "Koty? Dakota!" I scrambled out of bed, picking through the mess we had made the night before and found my clothes.

"You okay?"

"That wasn't Darry."

"I know. She told me to tell you anybody but her. She was afraid you would blow her off."

"She's my sister, Sylv. I take care of her when I need to. Just like Johnny. " I went back to the bed and pull on my shoes. Before I laced them up, though, she had sat on my lap, naked as she was, and kissed me again. I can't deny that I enjoyed it. She was a downright bitch but when it came to sex she was an angel.

I only let her hang on me for a few minutes. My sister can be a pushy bitch, but she was my sister, and that's what counted. Just like Johnny. His parents fought 24/7, and he was as abused as an old mutt, and that made him special. Dakota was different, though. She could take a hit; I'd seen it from personal experience. And the fact that she could, take a hit I mean, makes me worry what exactly had happened to call me up and then start crying? I told Sylvia shortly that I needed to go, and she looked disappointed. I tried the door, it was locked and I had forgotten, and as I flipped the latch Sylvia pointed out a very valuable factor.

"My dad's still here, Dal." I turned on my heel, flushing slightly. Instead, I opened the window and was met with a kiss paired with a, "be careful," before I slid down the drain pipe.

As soon as my shoes hit the pavement, I shot off towards my shit-hole of a residence.


	3. Chapter 3: Dakota

DISCLAIMER: Shepards don't be long to me, they belong to Susie and all that jazz.

A/N: Curly's handwriting is underlined, Dakota's is bold and italicized.

* * *

Dakota

I was backed against a wall, fear coursing through my body. My only thoughts were "What the hell am I gonna do?" and "Where in fucking hell is Dallas?"

"Whatch you doin', baby?" Oh, jeeze. Dallas! I need you right now. This big ass Socy had me pinned, and I was scared to death. As he bent his head down towards me, I screamed.

"Dallas! Dal-" The Soc cut me off with a quick jab to my stomach. He came at me again as the tears started coming, but he suddenly flew away from me. He tumbled down, and I crumbled into a heap onto the street. My head swirled with threats, yells, and sickening punches. My vision swam with tears, and I felt suddenly light headed.

Abruptly the sounds turned off. I couldn't hear anything but the low rumble of a beat up truck going by, and my quiet sobbing.

"Get up." I whimpered at the fierceness thrown at me. "Dakota, get up." A fist yanked me off the ground by the collar of my old jacket. "What the hell happened to you?" I let a sob escape and launched myself into my brother's arms. I hugged him tight while my tears soaked his t-shirt. "C'mon, Koty. Suck it up." I expected that, but not what he did next. Cautiously he embraced me, then rested his face in my hair. "Are you okay?" I shrugged. I didn't know if I was okay. All I knew was that I couldn't breathe, and that I had been cornered twice in the last twenty minutes, and that I had been worrying about my brother for the past ten hours. . . .

Suddenly I shoved away from him. "Where the hell have you been?" His eyes narrowed in agitation. "Where the hell were you when I needed you?"

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been? Where did you have to get to so bad that you had to run away?" I threw a punch and it landed in his stomach.

"You didn't look, Dallas! If you would have looked, you would have seen that I was two doors down from where you hotwired Michael's car! If you weren't so goddamn selfish, you would have seen me waiting for you!" I punched him again, and he stepped back. "You don't give a shit about me unless I disobey what you say. You don't fucking care!" That last sentence had him receiving a punch for every syllable. And as he took another step back, I broke down along with the sky.

Even though the sun had been shining a few minutes ago, here in Tulsa the weather could change in a moment. As the clouds opened up a torrential downpour, my eyes let out its own waterfall.

I backed away from Dallas as he reached out to me. It surprised me to see pain in his eyes. He took two steps toward me, and I fled.

No way. If he was going to ditch me when he gets mad at me, then I wasn't going to trust him to listen when I need him to.

"Koty!" I kept going. Something sounded strange about his voice; it didn't even sound like my brother; a thought that it might not be Dallas floated through my mind, but I didn't want to risk having listen to him yell at me for hitting him, so I continued forward.

"Dakota!" I stopped. That was a totally different voice; one that definitely matched Dallas. I scanned the busy street and picked out two people racing towards me. I didn't feel like talking to either of them, let alone together, so I took off again.

I was lucky I was in track. Ponyboy and I practiced all year long for an hour or more after school on and off season, so I knew how far I could run, and how fast I could continue doing so.

The only problem was that I was crying. The sobs racked through my body, making it hard to breathe. Despite that, I could still out run the both of them. Or that's what I thought until I got tackled. I was punched once in the face and kicked twice in the stomach as we tumbled down a small hill.

"Get off me, goddamn it!" I shouted after breathing in mud for a few moments. The tackler rolled off of me then offered me his hand. I took it, thinking about nailing him in the stomach, when I realized who it was.

"Ah, jeeze, Koty. I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to tackle you. I just tripped and kind of caught you on the fly. . . ." I launched myself into Ponyboy's arms and cried mercilessly into his chest. All my fears disintegrated when I was with him, but it made more room for the reality of what my brother was going to do to me to set in. "Koty, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Can we please get out of here?"

"I think you should calm down a little first."

"Please, Ponyboy. I need to get out of here."

"Someone chasing you or something?"

"'Yes, now can we please-" I broke off as a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Don't you listen at all?" Dallas growled in my ear.

"Hey, Dal!" I wanted to punch Ponyboy. I wanted to beat the shit out of him because he didn't understand that Dallas was my problem.

"Are you okay, Dakota?" I groaned. This was just great! Ponyboy was being an idiot, Dallas was pissed, and Curly was going to start an argument. Great! Could this get any worse at all?

Apparently it could.

"Get out of here, Shepard," Dallas said threateningly.

"Look, Dal. I care about her too, man."

"Do you like your face?"

"Yeah, I 'spose I do."

"Then git outta here before I ruin it!" And that wasn't even the worst part. Curly defiantly told him 'no', and they both laid into each other with nasty punches, threats, and insults.

Both Ponyboy and I tried to stop them, but it was useless. Eventually, Dallas pinned Curly down and let his fists lay into my boyfriend's stomach and face. That's when I attacked.

Dallas went sprawling away, and I advanced on my brother mercilessly. From force of habit more than anger, I kicked him in the ribs and he yelped in pain.

"Don't _you_ ever listen, Dallas? Do you ever listen to what I have to say?" His yes bore dangerously into mine. I gave a short, fake laugh. "No, Dallas. You sure as hell don't!"

"Look, babe. I-" I spun away from Curly as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You! You don't touch me. _Ever_. You got me, Shepard?" I was too full of pent up rage to see the pain in his eyes. "If you aren't going to listen, and you," I pointed to my brother, "aren't going to listen, then consider me out of your responsibility." Curly opened his mouth but I snapped at him so fast he reeled back in alarm. "Consider me and you, through, Shepard. And Dallas?" I turned my blazing hot temper to him. "I hate you."

"Koty," he said, anger only just seeping through his voice. "C'mon, we'll talk about this."

"Don't you get it? You don't _listen_ when I talk. You pretend to, but you don't! You know what, Dallas? Fuck you." with that I stormed through the rain towards school. Today was going to be a very long day.

Like I presumed, school was rough. I only made it to my classes in the nick of time, and it made matters worse that Curly was in every single one of them. Every single goddamn one of them.

It was in chemistry that things took the turn for the worst.

"Winston," my teacher called out, "and Shepard." I fell off my stool as she droned on abut the other partners for our experiment that would take three weeks, not including this one. Everyone except myself, Curly, and Mrs. Akom laughed as I picked myself up off the floor.

"You okay?" Jaimie Sparse asked me softly as I gingerly sat down. I nodded, sure that I broke my tail bone.

"Sparse, Woods," Jaimie sighed.

"Always I get stuck with him!" she said bitterly.

"He's a nice guy," I muttered softly.

"He can get annoying. I don't see what you're on about, now, though. You get paired with your guy. Should be fun!"

"We broke up this morning," I whispered.

"What?!" she yelped and everybody looked at her. Mrs. Akom finished reading off the partners, and as people began to move, she hissed at me. "You broke up with him and you didn't tell me!?"

"I've been a bit preoccupied, but I was going to tell you at lunch. I swear I was!" She gave me a playfully skeptical look and muttered something to Curly as she passed. He sat next to me without saying a word. His hands shook as he took out a notebook and pencil.

"Now, we will be beginning this assignment by forming a question…." My attention was drawn to the notebook by my side.

I'm sorry

I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible as he persistently wrote again.

I'll listen now, Koty. Please talk to me

_**No**_ was my simple reply.

Look, babe, I'll listen to you, I promise I'll listen

_**No. Don't suck up to me. It's not the first time it's pissed me off, and God knows it won't be the last. Just don't talk to me right now**_

I managed to concentrate on the board long enough to copy everything down before he grabbed my attention again.

Look, Koty, I'm not usually the one to beg a girl to come back to me. Tim'd kill me if I did, but what he don't know don't hurt him. Can't we just talk this out?

_**No. If you don't beg girls to come back to you, why should I be any exception?**_

His eyes met mine fleetingly and then he looked down again at the paper.

Because was all he got down because the bell for lunch came and I almost smiled in relief.

"We'll pick up after lunch. Enjoy your lunch hour! You are excused." I slid off the stool quicker than usual with a notebook and pen off the table.

"Dakota," was all I heard from Curly as I pushed my way into the hall.

I successfully managed to avoid him, until I sat down.

"Hey, girly, you're coming with us."

"The hell I am!" I said in surprise. None of Curly's goons ever talked to me this way.

"To hell, you are," One chanted gleefully, pulling me away from the table. I protested angrily, but he dragged me off to a table in a corner. "Your broad, Mister Shepard," the same thug said as I jerked away.

Curly sat calmly in front of me, a slow smile playing about his lips.

"What do you want?" I spat.

He grinned at his boys, looked at me and said, "It don't matter 'cause you'll give it to me whether you want to or not." I calmed instantly. I could do this, this was a game I could play; expertly, I might add. I smiled sweetly.

"Really, now, Mister Shepard?" I said soothingly, gently running my fingers through his curly, ink black hair. "Do you think I want to?" He looked relieved. Can't have him looking bad in front of his boys, can we? I brought my face down close to his. I looked into his big blue eyes, and thought I saw a flicker of true joy flash through them, but that was going to be short lived. As our lips came closer to each other, I smiled and whispered, "Just like old times?" He nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering closed. All of his boys had their eyes on us. This was entertainment, and it was about to get good. A second before impact, I brought my hand across his face, saying, "You are such and asshole!" before I was on the ground, pinned by three of his buddies.

They were going to beat the shit out of me, but I didn't care. Curly got his just deserved, and I figured I was about to get mine. I deserved it, I did, but so did he. If the price for getting him back was this, I was prepared to pay it.

Curly glanced towards the front of the cafeteria, then looked down at me. I didn't plead with him. Shit, if there was a time I had to plead with someone to get out of trouble, my last name wasn't Winston. That's when I saw the fear in his eyes. He knew I would take a beating like this with my head held high and I could put up a nasty fight, if I had to.

"Let her up," He growled softly. All his boys looked surprised. "I said, let her up!" All three of his buddies scrambled off of me, and I continued to lie there, staring into his eyes. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. "I'm feeling generous today, Winston." Everybody raised their eyebrows. Curly never called me Winston. "Say thank you." He barred his teeth at me in a crude grin as I climbed to my feet.

"Huh," I said beginning to walk away. "I wouldn't think you'd need it since you already thanked yourself." His buddies began to laugh, but cut off abruptly at his glare of ice. "And you know I could have taken it. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were going soft. . . ." I didn't smile. I was completely serious, but him going soft wasn't so true.

It was only because I was Dakota Winston and he was Curly Shepard. And for that reason alonen I walked away unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4: Tim

_Hiya, guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews! It is very generous of you all. D. I'm glad you like it; I started this last year, when I first read the Outsiders, and I'm just getting around to get it up on but I really enjoyed writing it. This chapter is in Tim's POV (the last of the four POVs we'll come through in this story)._

_(A Bit Late)_**DISCLAIMER- Everything you recognize is S.E. Hinton's (Minus Bill, he's mars on fire's), and Dakota is mine**.

_Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

I woke up feeling like shit. I made sure Curly was off to school, and then I laid back down to get some rest. Bill and the rest of the boys stopped by; that cost me another couple of hours sleep. I didn't know why but I kept tossing and turning the night before; I assumed I got three hours sleep… give or take a half hour or so.

I was sitting on the porch, staring down the street at nothing in particular, feeling mighty happy. Marie had just left…. My shoulders were pretty shredded, but it wasn't much compared to what I'd gotten in exchange for that. That had taken away another couple of hours, but damn was it worth it.

Curly came marching up the street. His friends were following behind him at a safe distance. Something had happened, and they didn't want to get in the heat of it. He stalked up the walk. I stood up and put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Let me go," he growled. It was halfhearted. He was upset, not angry. "Tim," he said softly. "Let me go."

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Let me go, Tim."

"Not until you tell me what happened. I'll kick their ass. Whoever it was I'll kick their ass."

"No!" Panic shot into his voice, but it was gone so fast that I thought I might have imagined it. "No, I'll deal with it myself."

"You'll deal with it yourself after I make sure it ain't gonna get you killed." He looked at me funny, like he was surprised at what I said.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't give a shit about me. You let the Brumly boys beat up on me all the time. Why the hell do you care now?"

"I don't let them kill you, now do I? Either tell me what happened or I'll beat the shit out of you." He glared at me.

"It's my business, Tim. Not yours, and I can deal with it myself. It won't get me killed. I might get bruised up some, but I won't get killed."

"He'll kill you." It was my sudden realization of what the hell he was doing that made my voice go soft. Dallas Winston could hammer five guys at once, and Curly… he wasn't the toughest kid in Tulsa, and even though I didn't show it, I had a fondness for him that would never be replaced. Dakota and Johnny Cade were the only things that Dallas cared about, and he was over protective; especially of Dakota. Curly had taken a big risk at even looking at her, let alone date her for three months. I wasn't totally afraid of Dallas, but maybe more anxious…or unsure of him. He was a good guy to be allied with, but he was as dangerous as the heaters we all had tucked beneath our mattresses. "Dallas will kill you, Curly."

"No he won't," his voice was soaked in hurt. "He has no reason to now."

"Why?" What? Why the hell would I ask him that? I didn't approve of their relationship in the first place. I should be relieved that Dallas had no reason to hurt my brother.

"Dakota broke up with me today." Oh, jeeze. That was great, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was in pain. I didn't realize his feelings for Winston's sister were that strong. "And she's pissed at me, and won't listen to a word I say." My touch softened as I put my hand on his shoulder, guiding him into the house.

"Tell me about it." He tossed me a look that made my blood go cold, but it changed almost instantly. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet on the table. I sat in a chair across from him.

"Well, I dunno really, how it all started. I was going to talk to her this morning and saw her take off away from Dallas. I followed to make sure she was okay. Dallas was pissed off, and it didn't make things better that I was there." He sighed then; it was getting tough for him. "We went at it, and she flipped. She yelled at both of us and practically told us to fuck off…. Told me not to touch her." He sighed again. "That's it." It wasn't. There was a sketchiness about him and the way he was talking to me.

"Spill it," I commanded. I was rougher than I had to be, but it was the only way I could make him talk. I raised an eyebrow threateningly as he looked pleadingly up at me. He blew out his breath in defeat.

"I tried talking to her but she ignored me and the guys tried to help but…." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"But she played it out; expertly. Got me thinking she had forgiven me, and there was her hand coming across my face…." His eyes had become glossy. I was pretty sure that he had forgotten I was there. He was blabbering to himself. I figured he was trying to explain it; mainly to himself, but he was trying to get a grip on what had happened to him to make him feel so sick. I had felt that way once; a long, long time ago. The feeling came back to me now; only a memory, but such a painful one that I felt for the kid. His stomach would be cramped for days, and then the real reality of her leaving would sink in, and he would sulk, smoking more than two packs a day, drinking more often (I made a mental note to myself not to let that get out of hand), and snapping at everything in your way. He'd loose it for a while; he'd loose touch with reality, and he'd start dreaming about her, talking about her to his buddies without thinking about it. It would turn desperate, but he'd have to deal with it…Like I did.

"…And the guys were holding her down. I knew she could take it; she's a tough bitch, but I couldn't stand to see her hurt." He suddenly met my eyes, like he knew suddenly what he was feeling. The intensity of the look he gave me was one I had only seen once before; it had been in bed, her name escapes me, but I had never seen that look reproduced until now. "I can't stand to see her hurt, Tim. I can't stand it!" This kid was one love sick puppy; I sighed, knowing that he had begged her. Well, maybe not stooping so low as to beg, but he had tried to get her back. I wasn't stupid; Bill had lost his lady after he had come home late after drinking with us 'too many times' and he had almost broke down. He wasn't as bad as Curly was now, but he wasn't far off. He had done everything in his and my book to get her back, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually he got her back, but the things she then demanded of him were almost not worth it; that was my thoughts, not his, so he was still with her now.

"Tim…." I looked back into my brother's eyes. "What the hell did I do to get this way?" I stared him, square in his face and answered truthfully.

"You fell in love; unfortunately, it was an almost guarantee failure."

"Why?" Glory, he was upset. He was asking me to give him girl advice. Since when did we _ever_ have that deep a bond?

"Because you fell in love with Dakota Winston. She may seem nothing like Dallas, but she's a Winston, Curly. Him and her both got flaming tempers, and she's-"

"-No she doesn't-" I continued like I hadn't heard him.

"-Got an attitude to boot. She doesn't take shit from anybody, Curly. Including you and her brother." Gosh he was heartbroken. He was deep in with Dallas's sister. I can't recall anybody risking what he had for her; it was a shame really that she had dumped him. Dakota was a nice girl, though I think that Curly was too wild for her. She didn't seem to mind, and it kept him happy and out of trouble. I can't say that I realized that in time to help them out, because I didn't. It was too late; I may have been Tim Shepard and Curly's big brother, but I wasn't going to go and talk to his broad for him. Or her brother for that matter.

"She still got your ring?" I asked after the living room had gone quiet. Curly fuming at what I had said about his girl and me just thinking about old times.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Then don't worry about her. If she was really leaving you she would have given it back when she told you to get lost." He shot me a cold look.

"She's not that cold, Tim." I shook my head, hanging it and sighing.

"Look, kid. You have got to learn that no girl is a perfect angel. Shit, no girl, _especially _the ones named Angel, are perfect."

"Koty's different, Tim. She's way different then the rest of them."

"Like hell she is. If a girl dumps you for good, they give the ring back, if they're coming back and just want to be mad for awhile, they'll keep it. Simple as that; every single girl in Tulsa, in Oklahoma, in the United States, in the world is like that, Curly. Get it through your head and quit worrying. You'll make yourself sick." He shrugged and sighed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then somebody knocked on the door. I answered it to find Dakota standing on the porch.

She gave me a soft smile and I was about to tell Curly 'What'd I tell you?' when she spoke, holding something out to me.

"I didn't have this with me this morning, so I thought I'd bring it back now. Give it to Curly, will you for me, Tim?" I nodded slowly. She looked slightly relieved and left. I looked down into my hand and felt my stomach sink with sympathy for my brother as his high school ring glistened in the afternoon sun.


	5. Chapter 5: Curly

So, the end of the first 'phrase' and the beginning of the next. You pretty much have the pattern now; Curly, Dallas, Dakota, Tim. So, how about you get to Curly, before he throws a fit here, and starts wigging out on me for leaving a long winded authors note. He wisely encourages that you review and send him a note; he's a sucker for that kind of stuff ;)

Thanks, guys, for all the reviews and the support. I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: These boys belong to S.E. Hinton; I just like to take them and chuck them around with another plot line.

* * *

Dakota's voice reached my ears and I perked up, hoping that she had come to talk to me.

"…. Give it to Curly, will you for me, Tim…?" I stopped listening; I didn't want to hear what she had to say. It was bad enough that she couldn't even look at me. Tim stood in the door, staring out of it for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes.

"I don't know if you want this or not," he said; his voice was full of sympathy. There was something different about the way he was treating me that made me think there was something up. He never cared about me going to school, or about me drinking, or about which girls I dated until I started going with Dakota. Now I had a curfew, and I had a liquor limit. He even told me I couldn't smoke more than a half a pack a day. He was being oddly brotherly, and that worried me. Tim Shepard didn't give a shit about anybody but himself, and now he was trying to be a good brother and enforce the rules on us; I didn't know what was going on, but I intended to find out. Soon.

"What is it?" whatever it was, it was small because it fit in the palm of his hand. He looked away from me. I knew then what it was. The conversation we had had before Dakota interrupted was about what was in his hand. He told me that a girl is officially done with you when she gave the ring back. He had my ring.

I sighed, feeling utterly empty. "Give it here." I held out my hand and he gently placed the gold band onto my palm.

"She was a good catch, and I'm sorry that you lost her." I shot him a look. What the hell was wrong with him?  
"You feeling alright? You told me we shouldn't date; no matter what, what the hell is this now? Telling me you approved of her? You are…. You are fucked up, Tim." He smiled a soft smile. It was more than I would have credited him to give me.

"Yeah, I'm fucked up." He chuckled quietly. "Hey, I'm going out with the boys tonight. There's a party at Bucks. You coming?"

"You don't let me go to Buck's parties."

"I'm making an exception for tonight. You coming or not?" I smiled; Tim wasn't so bad sometimes….

"Yeah, I'll come."

* * *

We left the house around six. It was Friday, and it felt good to have the weekend in front of me. I wanted to be sharing it with Dakota, but I had to deal with what I was given; whether I liked it or not. Tim and his pals were walking up ahead of me. I strolled behind them, not wanting to get in their way because they were already partially drunk. I had decided, and I promised Tim, that I had had enough alcohol the night before, and I didn't need another hangover.

As we neared Buck's, I could hear the music blasting inside the small and illegal bar. It was located on the outskirts of town; a square three story building that was in shambles. The gravel lot out front was full of cars and people. Most of them were guys. Drunk as hell and flirting with girls left and right. I told myself I wouldn't do that. I wasn't going to pick up another girl tonight. Dakota was special, and I wasn't going to just throw my feelings for her away.

"Shepard!" I whirled around to see Sodapop Curtis racing towards me. I thought for sure he was going to run me over, but he flew past me and up to Tim. Tim listened for a second, his eyes not focusing for the effects of drinking were starting to kick in, but he suddenly sobered up. He and Soda started back down the road. I ran to catch up, thinking it might get my mind off of Dakota. Tim turned on me and jabbed his finger into my chest.

"You stay here. I mean it, Curly. This doesn't concern you." Yeah right. Like I would really just sit and wait for some drunken action to come and find me? Hell no. I stayed behind them at a safe distance until they jogged off the road and into a deserted lot. I stayed at the fencerow and peered through the bars.

I watched Soda and Tim run off towards the left. I waited a few seconds, and then followed. It turned out the lot was an old park, and there was a section of nothing but grass in the far corner. That's where Tim and Soda were headed. As we neared, I could hear struggling; cussing, yelling, shouts of pain…. Dallas and the rest of his buddies were going at it with a couple of other drunk greasers. The drunks were swaggering, and I could tell they were getting the worse out of the fight. That's when the blades came out. Somebody, a girl, suddenly screamed, and I noticed that Tim and Soda had thrown themselves into the fight. I figured it was up to me to save this chick so I tiptoed closer to the brawl.

One greaser had snuck to the side and was advancing on a girl. He had her cornered and had his switch held at her throat. He leaned in to kiss her and I threw him away from her. We went at it, but he was so drunk that I knocked his knife away, and knocked him out before he could do any damage to me.

I went back to the girl. She was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them tightly to her chest. She looked up at me as I approached with fearful eyes. As soon as I met them I knew who it was.

"C'mon," I said softly, pulling her to her feet. She struggled, trying to get away from me, but I held on firmly and pulled her back towards Buck's.

She yanked her arm again and I let it slide through my fingers. She started to turn back around, but I buried my hand in the hood of her sweatshirt and pulled her along behind me.

"Let me go!" I was being rough with her, but it was the only way to get her out of there and _keep _her out of there. "Let me go, Curly! Dallas needs my help!" Ha! Yeah, right. Dallas Winston needs help in a fight? Maybe on occasion, but he had that scuffle under control.

"He doesn't need any help; if you go back there, _you're _going to need some help." She spent the whole time of me dragging her down the fencerow and along the road struggling, cussing, and hitting me. It didn't hurt, her hitting me…. It did hurt what she was saying to me. I tried not to listen, and as we neared Buck's she quieted some, but continued to whimper as I pulled her into the thronging party. I snagged a key to one of the rooms Buck lent out and she threw a hissy-fit as I lugged her up the stairs.

"Don't!" she begged. "Look, okay? If I wanted this I would have told-"

"I'm not going to do anything to you!" I snapped. I hauled her the rest of the way down the landing and into the room. I shoved her down into a chair and started pacing. She was crying; she was scared and crying. I would have happily wrapped my arms around her, but she would have been equally as excited to whip my ass.

"Why'd you drag me up here, Shepard? Huh? What's the reason if you're not going to-" she cut off as I threw her the filthiest look I could muster. She should know me better than that by now. We've known each other since we were kids, I wouldn't hurt her for any reason intentionally; no matter what the problem was, I couldn't hurt her.

I advanced quickly towards her, taking her chin roughly between my thumb and forefinger. She trembled at my touch.

"Look me right in the eyes," I commanded. "Koty! Right into my eyes." Slowly she obeyed. "Now you keep right into my eyes, and you tell me that I'd really hurt you; invade your safety." She dropped her gaze, I could feel the shame she was feeling. I pushed her a little hard as I stalked away and continued to pace. "I wouldn't hurt you, Dakota. I love you, and I would never hurt you." The door suddenly slammed open and Tim, Dallas, and the rest of his gang stumbled in. I could see the anger in Tim's face, but it was nothing compared to the fury in Dallas's.

"What the hell?" he seethed. I sat down on the end of the bed, waiting for my punishment to be given.


	6. Chapter 6: Dallas

Heyyyyyyyyy, here you guys are! Another Dallas chapter. You're probably going to be really angry with me, but please don't be. Curly gets what's coming to him... at least he does eventually. So, don't throw a fit with his punishment; anyway, it's not in this chapter. :( Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I'll get then next one up when I get some reviews. :D

**DISCLAIMER**: Dallas, Curly and Tim are S.E Hinton's (how jealous am I?!); Dakota is, and forever will be, mine.

* * *

**Dallas**

The first thing I saw as the door to the room Curly had disappeared into banged open was my sister. Her face was tearstained, and she was shaking. My shoulder gave a painful throb; that cut hadn't been deep, but it stung.

Curly was sitting on the one, small bed that was shoved into a corner. He was anxious. I could see that right off the bat. His eyes were wide, and he never took them off of me or Tim.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. And I meant what was my little sister doing at Buck Merrill's illegal bar? I had told her to stay home; why was she here? "Dakota!" Her eyes snapped to me; she was terrified. I didn't know what it was, but it made my heart go soft. I swiftly strode over to her. As I bent down, she closed her eyes. She was afraid of me; always had been, and probably always would be. I gently stroked a tear away. I was rough towards her, but in my heart she was as precious to me as a bottle of booze was before a blade-rumble. "What are you doing here?" She shook her head and put her arms around me, burying her head in my chest. I sighed heavily. "Let's get you home, eh?" She nodded slowly, her tears soaking my shirt.

I stood up, pulling her with me. While gently lifting her in my arms, I softly whispered to her. I told her it would be okay, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

I turned to Tim. Our eyes met, and he inclined his head towards me. He understood; besides, I hadn't intended to run into him that night.

* * *

A half hour later I was carrying Dakota up the stairs to our small apartment. She had fallen asleep as I roared Buck's candy-apple-red Thunder Bird into town. She wasn't very heavy… Probably no more than a hundred and ten pounds; maybe even less than a hundred.

She was fourteen and the same age as Ponyboy; and at the same time half a year younger than Curly, and four years younger than myself and Tim. She was really a beautiful girl; and that's me saying it as her brother. Her hair fell in soft wisps over her face, and she shifted slightly in my arms.

Her face was still pink from crying, and her cheeks still had the marks from the tears she had shed. I hated seeing her cry; usually it was my fault, and that's why I hated it. I had no control over it, and I didn't know how to make her stop. So I yelled more, and she only got even more upset, and we'd end up in a screaming fight…. I hated those fights, and she loathed them even more.

I didn't understand her. Hell, I didn't understand women, but my sister was an even bigger mystery. She couldn't stand my habits. She wouldn't let me smoke in the apartment, she wouldn't let me bring liquor into the house. If I did, and she found it, it went down the drain.

She thought I was an idiot for dating Sylvia. Hey, I'm not going to lie and say I don't agree with her, but I couldn't help it. Every time I got drunk at Buck's, if Sylvia and I weren't together, we would be by the end of the night; on more than one occasion, after making up we ended up in bed, too.

The truth was, Sylvia was a bitch, and only that. She laid well, but she was a two-timing bitch, and most the time I couldn't stand her. I don't really know what makes me stay with her, but I do for months at a time; until I end up in the cooler for more than a week, or I don't give her any 'quality time' and she leaves me. It's amazing how many times I've given and received back my high school ring to that broad.

I suppose I should give Dakota some credit for hating Sylvia; Sylvia didn't like kids, and my sister was no exception. The one time I left them alone with each other was one of the biggest mistakes of my life; Sylvia ended up with a black eye and a split lip, and Dakota had deep scratches down the side of her face. I never made that merciless error again, and I never intend to do so for a second time.

She shifted again, muttering something unintelligible, but I could make out 'Curly'. I didn't like that. She could do much better than Curly Shepard, and God knows if I let her stay with that kid she'll end up like Angela: an abortion and a rep as a prostitute. Of course, I would never say that to anybody. Somehow or another Tim would find out, and he'd kill me for talking about Angel like that.

Dakota's eyes fluttered open as I set her down in her spotless room. She kept everything clean; except my room, that was a place where nothing was in order, and she kept well clear of it.

"Dal?" she asked softly. My heart jumped. She only ever called me Dallas; always, no exceptions.

"Um hm?" I replied quietly, taking off her shoes as she curled into a ball in the center of her bed.

"I'm sorry." I stopped. Why was she apologizing? I was the one being a jerk, but she was apologizing to me. What the hell? Normally I wouldn't think twice about it, if she cared enough to say she was sorry, then good for her; but tonight something had changed. I don't know what it was, but it was different, and the things she said I was going to listen to and actually care about.

"Don't be," I whispered, picking her up again and pulling the comforter back as she held onto my neck, her head resting softly on my shoulder. She shook her head as I set her down and began tucking her in.

It was slightly weird; like dé jè vu, even though it had been years since the last time I put her to bed. She had been six, I believe. It was before I got hauled in by the cops, and my career at pissing the fuzz off every chance I got began. We had been close, then. I didn't used to be hard and mean and uncaring; I turned that way. The cooler can do that to anybody, but I got hit especially hard.

When I hopped a train out of there, she tagged along. I didn't ask her to, and frankly I was absolutely furious that she had followed me, but we were halfway to Tulsa when I found out. There wasn't much I could have done but to send her back, and I wasn't going to do that.

It was times like that, when I was tucking her into bed, and we weren't yelling at each other for once, that I appreciated her company. It made me thankful that I hadn't sent her back, because otherwise I'd probably be worse off than I was right then.

"But I am, Dal. I'm so sorry." Her eyes were welling up with tears and I started to panic.

"Don't cry, Koty! Please don't cry." I didn't know what to do. "I don't like it when you cry." She didn't sober up, and she didn't calm down, either; on the other hand, she didn't get worse, like she was usually accustomed to. "Why would you be sorry? I was the asshole. You didn't do anything."

"I should have listened to you…." She trailed off, staring out the window. "I should have- I should have done _something _different!" Suddenly her eyes snapped onto me. "I don't hate you, Dal," she whispered fearfully. "I swear I don't hate you!"

I had to think for a minute to understand what she meant. She had told me that she hated me, earlier that morning. It had hurt a lot, but I didn't let her see that; or I thought I didn't, at least. I softly stroked her golden curls out of her face, and that seemed to calm her down. Slightly.

"I know," I said gently. I didn't like to think about what it would be like if she had actually meant it. The pain would be so intense…. It would be like losing an arm, or an eye or something.

"I don't hate you, Dallas. Dal. Dallas?!" I had been leaving to get a washcloth or a towel to wipe her face with. She was going to make herself sick if she didn't stop her crying, and cold water always seemed to help. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was freaking out, I could see it in her eyes; the panic, the fear, and the knowing that something was wrong…. Nothing was wrong, but she thought there was. "I love you, Dal. I'm sorry. I just… I love you, and I don't want you to leave!" That made my day. She didn't want me to leave; it sufficiently saved my heart from bursting with rejection.

"I love you too, Dakota." It was the truth; of course, I didn't love her like a broad, I loved her like my sister. She was a priceless jewel to me, and she could never be replaced. I didn't know what I would have done without her. "And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back in two seconds." She nodded, but when I came back with the wet cloth, she was sound asleep.

"You know," I said quietly as I sponged her forehead, trying to cool her down. "You make things very difficult for me, Dakota. I know I haven't been very good at being your brother these last few years. I'm sorry for that; I don't know what my problem is, but I understood what you meant when you said you hated me. I promise that I'll try and change as best I can. I'll change for you." I folded the cloth up and laid it across her forehead.

As I was walking out the door, I could have sworn I heard her say, "Thank you, Dally," but I shrugged it off, because, like I said before, she never used my nicknames (never, no exceptions), and now seemed like a weird time to start.


	7. Chapter 7: Dakota

A/N: Sorry for the delay :S. But review, if you don't hate me.

* * *

Dakota

**Why**? _Was all I could manage to pick out of the thoughts racing through my mind. _**Why**?

_It was late at night, or maybe early, very early in the morning; the bottom line was the sun was nowhere to be seen. It appeared to be cold, and I was shivering, but I couldn't actually _**feel **_the wind. I didn't quite know where I was, but I could feel eyes on me; eyes from nowhere, and yet from everywhere._

_There is a feeling you get when you are being watched, and when danger is suddenly known. The hair on the back of my neck was sticking up… along with every other hair on my body. My arms erupted with goose bumps, and a cold sweat broke out over my body._

_I heard my name being called. By who I didn't know, but it was urgent. '_**Turn around!**_' flashed in my head, and I obeyed the command._

_And with that turn I ended my life; or should I say _**Curly **_ended my life._

_As I wheeled around, he brought back his fists and plunged a six inch knife into my chest._

_I screamed; so loudly a window across the street shattered. _

_He laughed; it was malicious, and it froze the blood in my veins. I never thought that he could actually be so cruel as to murder somebody. Yes, he wasn't warm like, say, Johnny or Ponyboy, but he wasn't so cold as to kill his ex-girlfriend. Yet there he stood, looking down at me like I was an insignificant ant, and he was the six-year-old with the magnifying glass ready to fry me when the sun came out._

_I crumpled onto the ground. First to my knees, and then onto my back._

_"This is what you get, Dakota," he said evilly. "This is what you get for trying to play me." With another wicked laugh he brought his foot down onto the handle of the blade, sending it into my heart up to its hilt._

_I screamed again as my body convulsed in spasms of pain. _**How could he do this?! Why?!**

"Koty. Koty… Dakota!" at first I thought that I was still dreaming. The shaking was getting more persistent and more painful. Somebody was trying to save me! I couldn't remember from what, but at least I was being saved. I felt relief, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't what I had expected to see.

It was still dark out, and that scared me. Dallas was shaking me, trying to wake me up. When I looked up into his face, I saw that his eyes were wide and fearful, and that his face was ghost white.

Something about it made my feelings of reality shatter, and I screamed again. Bloody murder.

He let me have it out, too. It didn't last long; that cry soon gave way to uncontrolled sobs.

I had no idea what time it was. I didn't know why suddenly I was so afraid. I couldn't remember what had happened, but I didn't like it. Whatever it was that happened had shaken me, and it would probably take a freak of nature event to 'unshaken' me.

My brother pulled me into his arms and held me close. He was warm and inviting; he was going to keep me safe. I cried into his chest, loudly and probably obnoxiously, but he let me, and that's what mattered.

He continuously repeated words that I didn't really hear. They registered in my mind, but I didn't really _hear _them.

"It's alright, Dakota. I'm here. It was just a dream; you're going to be okay…." over and over again I heard that.

Oddly it helped. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I calmed down, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

That was fine with me. Whatever; so long as I wasn't going to have another nightmare….

Dallas stayed by my side the rest of the night. I didn't know how, but through my partial consciousness, I could feel him there. And when I woke up, he was sitting in a chair by my bed. His face was resting on his crossed arms, and he was snoring.

God, he snored loud. But he was there. I felt better that he had stayed. He didn't normally care for me like he should, and this was a big step up for him if he was lying here.

I stroked his hair softly. He may sound like a fucking grizzly bear when he snores, but he was an okay guy. He deserved my gratitude, and I would give it to him. I loved him, I really did. If he didn't know that by now, he didn't know me; and he seemed to be pretty fly with how I worked and whatever the hell I did.

I climbed shakily out of bed; my feet weren't all that steady. I managed to stumble to the kitchen and I rummaged through the icebox.

There wasn't much in it. A few beers, some out of date milk, one bottle of Pepsi that Ponyboy had given to me…. Like I said, there wasn't much.

I took out the Pepsi and popped the top off. While taking a refreshing swallow I sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

All I could think about was the relief of our father not being there. The only reason Dallas and I were on such good terms was because he tried to get at me the day before, but other than that, I hated him. He didn't have a job, and he sure as hell didn't plan to get one anytime soon. He didn't bring in money, I did. Grant it, neither did Dallas, but he was my brother; he was different.

I took my time sipping my soda, thinking about what I was going to do that day. Tulsa wasn't a real exciting place apart from Buck's and the Nightly Double, but during the day even those places were boring. The Double pictures weren't easy to see if the sun was out. Besides that, the Double only played occasionally during the day.

I wasn't allowed at Buck's, so that was already off my list. I didn't like the place anyway; it was filthy, and dirty (I mean that in the men that stay there are horny idiots), and full of drunks. I liked to think that Dallas only went there to be with his own 'kind.' That is people he could relate to as dirty drunks that were there when he went. I knew that wasn't it, but I forced myself to believe that he didn't go there for anything else.

* * *

Dallas stumbled into the kitchen as I finished frying eggs. There was a plate of bacon on the table already and he dropped into a chair. I smacked his hand away as he reached for a piece.

"What the hell?" he muttered crossly, leaning backwards in his chair.

"If you fall, I laugh." Surprisingly, that's exactly what he did: the legs of the chairs slid off the floor and he landed on his back. I didn't laugh, though. I cared too much about him to laugh, so instead I helped him up.

"You cursed it," he said. At that I chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"I didn't curse you, or the chair. You pushed yourself too far over, and you fell. Not my fault." He shook his head and slowly reached out for a piece of bacon again. I watched him from the corner of my eye as I buttered some toast. "You better eat these eggs or I'll kick your ass."

"Well then get them on the table."

"You have to wait a second, jeeze." I picked up a plate and slid two eggs on the pieces of bread I had on it. I took a couple of pieces of bacon and made them into a smile. I used mushrooms as the ears, and set it in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, staring at his plate as I fixed my own.

"What's it look like?" I was trying to hold back a smile, but it wasn't working; despite my best efforts my teeth were showing. He poked at it suspiciously with his fork. "Oh, will you stop being such an immature kid and eat it?" He continued to poke at it, and I supervised while taking a bite of toast. "Dallas James! Don't play with your food!"

He grinned while his face flushed a soft shade of pink. "I ain't playing with it. I just want to know what it is."

"It's food. Just eat it!" He sighed and cautiously put a fork full into his mouth. The face he made was priceless, and we both burst out laughing. "You are such a jerk."

"Yeah, well, you ain't a princess either…." he trailed off, trying to clean off the egg and toast he had spit all over himself.

"Look, I'm going to go down to the Dingo for awhile."

"Why?" There he goes, being his old Dallas self….

"I dunno, to see if Johnny or Pony's there. Catch up with Bobbi, maybe talk to Sasha…. I don't know. I just want to get out." He pondered, and he needed a little pushing for me to go. "Come on, Dal. You said you'd change; I don't need you knowing _everything_ I do. You don't need to know everything I do." He slowly nodded his head.

"Fine. No Shepards. Got that? Don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't acquaint yourself with them… No Shepards."

"I don't think I could handle seeing him right now, Dal," I said quietly. "Last night was bad enough."

"What's with that now?"

"With what?"

"You calling me 'Dal'? Or 'Dally' for that matter. You never call me those things." I averted my gaze from his eyes. It was hard to explain. I didn't even know if I had a reason for calling him something other than 'Dallas,' but I gave him my greatest understanding of it.

"I guess it's time for change." I could feel his eyes; they were full of confusion. "You said it's time for change, and you're already changing. If you're going to do it, I figured I could change too. If you're going to be more serious, I can be more playful. Does that make sense?" I glanced up, searching his face for some sort of understanding.

After awhile he nodded. "Okay. I understand." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Be back by six, okay? And we'll… Well, I don't know what we'll do, but we'll do something together. That sound okay?"

"Yeah. Question… If for some reason or another I call, can I stay out later?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's just as a precaution." He considered it for a few minutes.

"We'll see if you call. Sound good?" I nodded. "Now go have some fun; enjoy yourself." A wide grin spread across my face. He smiled back and I ran around the table to hug him.

* * *

A half hour later I was walking down the street towards the Dingo. I was in a pair of ripped jeans (they had once belonged to Dallas when he was younger) and a blue, spaghetti strapped, mini dress that fell a few inches above my knees. I had thrown my hair up, and it was messy, but I still received some cat calls and wolf whistles from the rough and ready greasers that roamed the streets during the day.

I was glad that I didn't run into any trouble on the way to the restaurant. I didn't get dressed up for nothing. I was secretly hoping a certain someone was there, but I couldn't be sure…. And as I was getting dressed I though: _what the hell? Better to be safe than sorry._

To my _huge_ disappointment he wasn't there, but his friends were, so I figured he'd be around later.

One of my best friends was working the counter, and I slid onto a stool to wait for her. She gave me a winning smile as our eyes met; and she sped up with the payments that were coming in at the register.

"Hey, Dakota!" She said happily sliding down the counter as her brown hair swished in a ponytail. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Been getting into it with Dallas." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Koty. You realize that if you ever need a place to stay Grandma says there's room. Ella wouldn't mind, either." I offered a soft shrug.

"Thanks, but I think we're okay now. It took me almost getting jumped and half-kidnapped to realize it, but at least he's listening and caring now." She nodded sagely.

"On a happier note, guess what Joey just got!"

"Oh, what did he get?" It was amazing how long this girl could go on about Joey Mazzello's stories, and about the kid himself.

"A publisher bought one of his books! It's supposed to be out pretty soon." She looked like she was going to start floating; that's how full of joy she was.

"Which one?" I had caught glimpses of Joey's pieces before. I hadn't ever read the whole thing, but they were good.

"Um…" she racked her brains trying to think of the title. "Hey!" She called to a group of boys playing pool. Every single one of them turned their heads in her direction. "Joey, come here for a second."

A small boy stepped forward out of the posse. He had dark hair, and meaningful eyes. In many ways he reminded me of Johnny. He sidled up to us and rested his pool stick against the counter while hefting himself onto the stool beside me.

"Hey Bobbi. Hey Koty." His voice was soft and nervous. I suddenly wondered if Johnny and he were distant brothers….

"What's the title of your book that's being published?" He smiled, as if the thoughts going through his head were highly enjoyable.

"It's called _Unkempt Secrets_." Bobbi slammed her fist down on the counter.

"That's what it was. I couldn't quite remember." Joey's eyes glowed with pride and his smile broadened to a grin. "It was one of my favorites, you know." I think he was about to burst. "Can't wait. Make sure I get a good copy before they're all sold out!" She called as he made his way cockily back to the pool tables.

"You know he really needs that," I said softly. Bobbi sighed.

"I know, that's why I give it to him." The door to the restaurant opened, and we both turned to see who was coming in.

My heart did somersaults as the guy I had the hots for came in. It stopped after a second and turned to concrete. Quickly I spun around to face Bobbi.

"What's the matter with you? And him? There hasn't been a time yet that I haven't seen you with Curly in months. What's with you not even acknowledging him?"

"We got in a fight and-"

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Two _fine_ broads." His deep voice drawled out 'fine' and my heart fluttered. "Give me a beer, will you, Bobbi?"

She glared at him. "No," she snapped. "Soda, water, milk, or nothing. Got it?" He sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Then he turned to me. Our eyes met and I thought I might faint with the fluffiness crushed on my heart.

"How've you been, Dakota? Heard you and Shepard are going over a rough patch. I'm here if you want to talk." I could feel Bobbi's nervous stare. She had feelings for this guy too, so I turned back to her.

"Maybe some other time." He shrugged and continued past us to join Joey and his friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Tim

Disclaimer: Carolyn is not mine; she belongs to mars on fire. Ruby is not mine either, she also belongs to mars. (Sorry for the delay, too... I totally forgot that I had this fic running, and I've been a bit preoccupied with my new boyfriend... but, here it is. Sorry!)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Tim

The poor kid was a mess. I heard him tossing and turning all the night before. He cried out a couple of times, too.

He had left for the Dingo a half hour ago, but he was stomping up the steps.

"I'll catch ya'll later," he said before coming through the door. He looked upset, and slightly angry.

"I take it you've seen her?" I asked slowly, not wanting to be shouted at.

"Damn right I've seen her! Of course, It's all over now that we ain't together anymore and Frankie moved right in on her!"

"So you're saying he stole your girl?" He was more immature when it came to women than anybody else I knew; it was getting hard to believe he was my brother. Everybody figures he's just like Tim Shepard. If he's a Shepard he's like Tim. Well with Curly, that ain't the case.

"No, Tim," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "She came running back to me as soon as she saw me."

"You've grow into a right smart ass, Curly," I growled dangerously. He shot me a glare.

"She's got a date with Frankie tonight, okay?"

"You sound jealous," I taunted. I knew I was being a jerk, but I was having fun for once. I had long ago passed the jealousy page in my guide to women; it was only fair to bug my brother into reading it and passing that page, too.

"You bet I am! It makes me so mad to know I can't do a fucking thing about it!"

"Okay, brother. I am going to explain something to you, because obviously, you ain't girl savvy." He picked up the beer I had been nursing and took a long swig. "Watch it," I warned. He threw himself into a chair and took another swallow; then he looked me in the eyes and waited for me to continue. "When somebody messes with a Shepard's girl, we don't sit back and let it happen. We don't watch while she goes off with another guy!"

"I can't hurt her, Tim. You know I can't."

"You're a Shepard. You're capable of anything. And you don't gotta rough her up. You rough up her guy. You have a _lot _to learn, Curly. You know that?"

"Fuck you, Tim," he growled. "And what am I supposed to do, then? Go beat the shit out of Frankie?"

"Yes. Shepards don't punk out; they don't get scared. They _do _defend their property, got it? And as far as your property goes, Dakota's part of it." He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"You told me that a girl is with you when she carries your ring. She gave mine back, remember?" He pulled the chain that held a simple band from inside his shirt. It dangled from the end of it, taunting him. I could see the torture in his eyes.

"Yeah, but there is another way…" The theory I was about to explain to him was a theory and _only _a theory, but it was as good a rule as any in my book. I didn't always abide by it, but hey, I'd been in jail for worse.

"Oh? And what is that?" he demanded.

"If you've slept with her…." He shot me a disgusted look.

"So Maria and Carolyn 'belong' to you, but you'll go and fool around with Ruby like nothings going on between you and anybody else? That's as good as ever an excuse to 'own' them." He had hit the nail dead on the head, but I wasn't going to let him know that it would get to me. I had let Carolyn go a week ago; Maria was slowly beginning to follow her. I only kept her around because she quenched my sex drive that Ruby didn't take care of. Neither of them had my ring. I was fixing to give it to Ruby soon, but I hadn't yet. I wasn't quite ready to give up Maria. Like I said, she was great in bed.

"Yeah. That's about it." He rolled his eyes again, then drained the rest of my beer.

"So Shepards are allowed to cheat but our girls can't?"

"I'm not really with any of them. And Carolyn's out of the picture, okay? And no. Shepards don't cheat." He made me say it; I wasn't going to but he made me say it….

"You're a nasty piece of work, Tim. You find every loophole and you use it to your advantage. It's quite sickening." I shot him a cold look. The bad thing was, he was right.

"Watch what you're saying to me, Curly. Got it? It's none of your business what I do."

"Fine," he muttered, pulling himself to his feet. "Let me ask you something, though." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and spluttered out: "Is it rational to follow her on her date or not?"

"Rational?" I repeated. "Rational?!" I burst out laughing. "Since when do you use words like 'rational'?" He flushed pink.

"I guess she's rubbed off on me…."

"Guess she has." I sighed. He had it bad for her; I didn't know if my advice was going to do him good. His relationship was different than any of mine. Where his was more emotional, mine were mostly physical. He actually felt something for her. I didn't want to ruin that for him; if I could only make him turn out better than me…. "You really love this broad?"

"She's not a broad, Tim. She's different."

"Okay then, do you really love her?" He nodded. "Then it's your call if tailing her is _rational _or not." He bowed his head.

"Have I disappointed you?" He glanced fleetingly into my eyes before locking them onto the floor.

"No. You haven't." It was half-true. He was turning out alright, but he had some bad habits; _my _bad habits. So really he hadn't disappointed me. He only worried me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Now why don't you get out of here? Go take a walk, clear your head. Don't think about her. You'll be okay." He smiled and ran out the door. I threw my head back against the back of my chair.

"You know, that was a nice thing you did for him, Tim."

"It ain't nice to eavesdrop, Angel." My sister laughed.

"He ain't going to turn out half-bad." I sighed.

"I'm hoping he'll quit acting like me so that I don't worry about him so much anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that kid," she replied softly. "He is a Shepard after all…."


	9. Chapter 9: Curly

Curly

I started out with a lot of steam and a lot of confidence, but when I settled myself at the bar, everything dropped.

I got to thinking that if she caught me, she'd stay pissed at me longer; or she'd stay that way forever.

"What can I get you?" I looked up into Dakota's best friend's eyes. Her and I weren't on the best terms; things had happened between us that I wasn't proud of. "You know you broke her heart, Shepard."

"Look, Bobbi, okay? Dallas doesn't like me, and I don't like Dallas. Obviously that makes us clash. Gimme a Pepsi."

"I'm not going to _give _you anything," she snapped.

"May I please buy a Pepsi?"

"Oh, what manners that girl has pressed into you!" She flashed me a fake smile.

"Look, Bobbi. I'm having a shitty day. I don't need sarcasm thrown in my face. Actually, I could use someone to talk to." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

She glanced down the counter. "Sarah," she called. An attractive girl turned towards her. "I need a Pepsi, and cover for me, will you? I have something I need to take care of."

"Yeah, sure, Bobbi," she replied, then turned back to chatting up my buddy, Reece. Bobbi made her way around the counter and settled into a seat next to me.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like you; one bit." I opened my mouth to argue, but she held up her hand. "It's not that you're unattractive, because you are…." I could feel my face heating up, and hers had turned red, too. "It's just that you're an ass and Dakota's been your girl; so… I guess… I don't know." She sighed again; at the same time she avoided my eyes. "Look, I can feel you staring at me. Koty really loved you; she still does, and I'm not going to go out with you when she still feels that way."

"But she's got that date with Frankie tonight, and I figured-"

"Don't, okay? She's only going out with him to make you jealous." I turned my eyes down to the counter.

"She seemed pretty excited about it," I managed in a whisper. "I'm not stupid. She's been eyeing him for months."

"She's not the only one," she muttered.

"What?"

"What?" I didn't think it was possible, but her face was even redder.

"Alright. This situation can work to both of our advantages."

"How?"

"You and I can go-"

"No. No, Curly. Don't even _think _about it! It doesn't matter that you're not officially together right now. She'll still be able to kick my ass, and she'll do it twice as hard. Besides, the last time I did something with you, Frankie freaked out and hauled me off, remember?"

"Hey, that was your fault. You came in and threw yourself at me." Her face turned crimson.

"I'm not proud of that. I know I hurt you." When she looked up into my eyes I could see that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry."

"That's behind us now, okay? I've been trying to forget about it." She nodded slowly. "I don't understand something."

"What is it?"

"Oh, Bobbi!" Sarah interrupted, sliding a Pepsi along the counter. "How sweet! One straw or two?" Bobbi shot her a filthy look.

"It's not for me, it's for him." Sarah raised her eyebrows skeptically. Then she glanced at her watch. "That party is coming in at three. That's in forty-five minutes."

"Okay, I'm almost done. Give me a few."

"If you start kissing I'm telling George-"

"Go away, Sarah." I came to her rescue. "Now!" she grinned and went to take an order. "When do you get off work?"

"Eight," she replied. "Why?"

"Can I take you out to eat? Please? And we can talk more…."

"I don't know," she hesitated.

"Look, we'll go as friends, okay? Besides, it'll make Frankie insanely jealous." I could see she still wasn't sold. "C'mon, Bobbi. I need to get my mind off her. Please?"

"Fine. But I have to be home by ten thirty."

"No problem."

"Are you going to stay until then?" I shrugged.

"Maybe if my boys show up." She flashed me a smile. It looked like she was actually happy for once.

"I'll be waiting," she giggled and stood up. "Thanks, Shepard. You're not such a bad guy after all." I grinned as she bounced away. At least I did _one _thing right, I thought while taking a sip of Pepsi. Maybe today won't turn out half bad.

Ha! How wrong I was! I paid for everything I said to her. Every damn sentence, every _fucking _word I paid for!

At the present moment, I was nursing a black eye, a slice down my forearm, and a guilty conscience.

"How could you?!" I gritted my teeth as the needle slid through my flesh. "How could you do that to me?!" I whimpered slightly as the first stitch was yanked closed. "You had no right what so ever, Curly, to do that to me."

"Really?" I growled through the pain. "That's funny, because you didn't seem too keen on what was happening." I winced as the needle slid through my skin again, lacing the cut together.

"I could handle it fine. I was doing fine until you showed up!"

"Look at me," I whispered.

"No."

"Dakota, look at me." She determinedly kept her eyes on her work as she tied another stitch. I took her chin in-between my thumb and forefinger and forced her face up. "If I hadn't stepped in, you'd be sleeping with him at Buck's. Are you telling me you'd rather be in bed with him?" She jerked out of my grip without answering.

She stayed silent for a while, and she worked slower. Each new stitch was done with careful precision; her movements were soft and gentle; like she didn't want to hurt me.

"There," she muttered softly. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like." I stood up with her.

"Do you want me to stay?" It was up to her; not me. She shrugged.

"I don't care." She turned away from me, went down the hallway, and entered the first door on the left. I followed, intending to ask more questions and determined to get more answers.

"Can I talk to you?" I inquired silkily; I figured if I milked the situation the right way, I might be able to get her back.

"It depends on what you want to talk about." She took a quilt off the end of her bed and turned back to me. I was sanding close to her; much closer than I had a right to be standing.

"Why'd you do it?" I didn't care what her answer was. My intentions were obviously clear to her, but I knew I had to aim some truth in my words. She hesitated for a moment, then stepped around me, heading back out to the small living room. "Koty." She was pulling a coffee table away from the couch we had been seated on minutes before.

I watched her as she stripped the couch of it's cushions. She struggled with the bottom; the couch would fold out into a bed. I moved close to her, reaching around her to help.

Our bodies touched and she froze. That worried me. Slowly I placed my hands over hers and yanked up. The bed came free and I walked it back.

We stood close together, and I chanced wrapping my arms around her. She shuddered.

"Don't." She pulled away from me and stood at a respectable distance from me. My heart gave a painful throb.

"I'm sorry, Dakota!" I said helplessly. "Okay? I'm sorry!" She shook her head slowly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Curly. Not this time."

"What do you want me to do? What can I do to get you back?!"

"First of all, quit whining." She looked shaken, as if it hurt to talk to me like this. "Second, you can get along with my brother." I opened my mouth to protest, but she shot me a look that made me stop. "He isn't that bad, Curly. I know he can be hard to get along with, but if we're going to be together, you have to learn to deal with him." She sighed and picked up the quilt. "Third, you can quit hitting on my friends whenever I'm not there."

"I don't," I managed. She laughed, it was mean, and cruel, and unbelieving.

"Then what the hell was up with you and Bobbi, eh? What the hell was that?!" I swallowed painfully.

"She came at me, Koty. It wasn't my fault."

"You are so full of shit, you know that, Shepard? Your brother's the same way." She draped the quilt over the bed, then turned and continued angrily. "Frankie and I went out as just friends, damn it! Why'd you have to go and ruin that?!" I started to panic; her eyes were leaking tears. She sniffed and brushed at her face.

"You'd rather be sleeping with him, wouldn't you?" My throat was closing off, and my eyes were beginning to burn.

"No, actually, I wouldn't. I'd rather be sleeping with you, but because you've been acting like a prick lately, that isn't going to happen. Not tonight, anyway." She sighed and sank onto a chair, her face in her hands. "I hate that you make me feel this way, Curly."

"How do I make you feel?" I didn't like the expression in her voice.

"You make me feel guilty for every fucking thing that I do. And you make me feel like I'm lower than dirt every time I yell at you."

"I'm sorry, Dakota. I didn't know." She shrugged, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"It doesn't matter, I guess." She sniffed, then continued. "I'll always be in love with you; I have no idea why, but I will always love you." I took a step closer to her, wanting to hold her. But she jolted to her feet; fear was striking through her eyes. I didn't understand why.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Dakota.. I would never intentionally hurt you. It's bad enough when you're hurting when it _isn't _my fault; have I ever told you that I hate seeing you hurt?" She nodded.

"Once or twice; but you sure took long enough to decide you didn't want your jerk friends to hurt me the other day." She shot me a look full of disgust and admiration. "For a few minutes I thought you were going to let them slug me. Why didn't you? I've been wondering."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you. You should know me better than that." She shrugged again.

"Sometimes I question your loyalty."

Ahhh, guys! So sorry. I've been grounded and busy with band and being drum major and I haven't been home for more than a week at a time during July. Forgive me for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
